To Do or Not to Do
by Vaderence
Summary: Ragna overhears something rather naughty in the Orient Town restaurant. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. One shot.


Hi everyone. My first fanfiction here! Hope you will enjoy it! =D

* * *

_'What an uneventful day... '_

Ragna took a sip from his cup of tea. There isn't anything to do in Kagutsuchi right now. Not before the next game hit the consoles anyway.

_'Still, better than being chased around by some shitty brat all day.'_ Thought Ragna as he leaned back in his seat and indulged in the bliss.

For Ragna, nothing compares to having a nice dinner in the famous restaurant in Orient Town when it comes to spending an evening out. Best if he can get some privacy in the corner table like tonight, too. The mere thought that no one is going to notice, bother, or make him pay for someone else's meal is relaxing in itself. He couldn't help but let out a smile as he waited for his serving of Peking duck.

"Oh Jin! Sorry for making you wait!" Oh shit. And he just has to bump into his annoying little brother here. Wait, maybe that's someone else having the same name? Given his luck though –

"It's alright Tsubaki, I arrived early after all. How is your day?" – it has to be the Jin he knows. There is no mistake to the annoying voice that Ragna can recognize anywhere, although it sounds softer and more... normal. And Tsubaki, huh? Where did he hear that name again...?

"Well, I had quite a lot of paperwork to do... nothing exciting or out of the ordinary really." Ah, now he remembers, she's that serious yet overly justice zealous chick he meets in his arcade mode in the new game.

"But the thought that we can do it together tonight more than makes up for it... Ehehe..." Added Tsubaki in a softer voice, along with a slight chuckle.

_'Do it... tonight... huh?'_ Ragna couldn't help but repeat the words he heard in his mind. He knows that these two always had feelings for each other, at least based on what Noel told him. But they are already this intimate? Never imagined that...

"Yeah... Come to think of it, we hadn't been doing that in a while. Reminds me when we first did it in the academy..."

"Oh, Jin! You are getting me embarrassed..."

"Come on, Tsubaki. It isn't really that a big deal..."

_'Jesus. Is it the difference between growing up in schools and being raised alone?'_ Ragna felt a bead of cold sweat travelling down his cheek.

"It means a lot to me, Jin... Sharing that... I mean the first time..."

"Oh, you mean our first time. Of course that is special to me as well. What I mean is that is no need to be so embarrassed or ashamed about it. We are going to do it again tonight, aren't we? You can't enjoy it to the fullest if you are that flustered, Tsubaki."

"Hmm... R-Right, Jin. I really should relax a bit... Haaah..." Tsubaki took a deep breath and went back to her usual demeanor. "Alright. I have to go to the washroom for a bit. Wait for me, okay, Jin?"

Ragna took another sip from his cup. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but hell, this is a rather shocking thing he just heard. Even though Jin and Tsubaki is probably the official pairing, he never expected them, of all people, to engage in such acts before being lovers.

"U-Uwah! M-Major Kisaragi!" In came the crybaby, huh. What's with tonight? Why couldn't he have a goddamn break already? Ragna tugged his coat, making sure he is not noticeable.

"Hmph. Lieutenant Vermillion. Why are you here? Last I checked you are supposed to be on night shift today." In an instant, Jin changed his voice back to his usual cold tone.

"Ermmm... You left your jacket in the office, major. I just... hmm... want to get ready if you come back and want to do it with me again..."

Ragna choked and coughed. Rather loudly at that, too. Luckily the waitress who was serving his Peking duck stood between him and the Library duo. Getting a glare of disdain from the waitress is way better than getting noticed by those two.

"As appealing as it is, I am not going to do it with you tonight, lieutenant."

"Huh? Really? B-But you never turned down any chance to do that before... I really want it tonight... Please, major?" Pleaded Noel.

_'Noel... Not you too... I thought you are head-to-toe crazy about me?'_ Ragna frowned in annoyance. Is it just Jin or are those Library dogs that casual about intimate relationships? What in hell did the Library feed them in the academy?

"Ahem! Noel? Jin? What did you just say?" Said an angry Tsubaki with a menacing voice.

_'Oho! Being caught red-handed, Jin! Serves you right!'_ Ragna sniggered and shifted his chair so he can get a better view of the unfolding drama. He would do anything to have a bag of popcorn right now. The restaurant's not serving any though. Shit.

"Aaah! T-T-Tsubaki! I-I..." Squealed Noel on the verge of tears.

"How dare you, Noel! And Jin, you too! How can you cheat on me like that? It is supposed to be a pleasure only between Jin and me!" Tsubaki slammed her hand on the table. The anger didn't go unnoticed, and many people around gave them curious looks.

"I'm really sorry! Tsubaki! I just can't resist the urge after doing it with Jin! Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

"Jin... Don't tell me you have been secretly doing it with Noel in your office all this time!"

Come to think of it, this does strike Ragna as strange. As far as he can tell, Jin and Noel aren't on the best terms, even though they had worked together for quite a while. Who would have thought that they secretly had such an affair... Still, he felt sorry for Tsubaki. Finding her boy cheating with her best friend is probably a great blow. That poor girl.

"Sorry to upset you, Tsubaki. But then there is only this woman in my office and I have to satisfy my desire of having–"

"I know that the desire is difficult to resist, Jin, but... but you could have called me over if you wanted that so badly!"

"Hmm... Tsubaki? Maybe we can –"

"I'm not finished with you yet, Noel!" Noel eeped as Tsubaki cut her off. "Now frankly tell me why you indulge in doing it with Jin so much."

"Well... I wasn't so sure when Jin first asked me to do that with him...I didn't think he was into things like that, after all... When we started, I was surprised at how large it actually is! Well you know, naturally I feared it would hurt... But when it burst inside me, I just feel so good! I can't help but get addicted to it!"

Ragna spat out a mouthful of tea. His nose is bleeding fervently. Fuck that.

"That won't do, Noel. You have to do it with someone else from now on. Understand?"

"Please don't, Tsubaki..." Noel whimpered. "Maybe... just maybe... we three can do it together...?"

"No way! Jin won't have enough... if we are sharing... Right, Jin?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ragna noticed a shadow expanding. Along with the sickening smell of rose, it was something all too familiar to him.

_'Oh shit, why in hell does that bunny-leech have to pester me at the worst moment? Just when the drama is getting good too.'_ Ragna thought as he resigned himself to his fate. A blow on his head or a lightning strike out of nowhere this time?

Surprisingly, the expected blow didn't come. Ragna gasped in disbelief as Rachel didn't even notice him. She just calmly walked over to the arguing group.

"Oh. If it isn't Mr. Hero. Good day to you." Said Rachel, oblivious to the argument going on.

"Hmph. Good day, Rachel. What brings you here? Some cryptic advice for me again?"

"Oh, I am here tonight to get the necessary preparations for doing that again. While we are at it, my sincere thanks for your treat last time, Mr. Hero. The feeling was truly wonderful."

"Well, you're welcome. My pleasure for being able to do it with you."

"Ufufu. I should be going, then. Until later." Said Rachel as she walked away, her servants in tow.

_'What.'_ Ragna couldn't believe what he just saw. There is no way this harem situation is real, right? Is this someone's gag reel or something? This is unthinkable... who will be his girl if both Noel and Rachel are stuck with Jin? He is the protagonist of Blazblue after all! And what is a protagonist without a girl on his side! There is no way for this to be acceptable! Ragna clenched his fist, seething in anger.

Again, given Ragna's luck, he had to be holding his cup in hand when his anger broke loose. The sound of porcelain breaking resonated in the restaurant.

_'Fuck my life.'_ Ragna facepalmed as all eyes fell on him.

"B-Brother...? OH! BROTHER!" Just as expected, huh. Enough shenanigans from you, Jin.

"Ragna the Bloodedge? So you did it with Jin too?" Tsubaki threw her hands up in despair.

"Hell no!" Ragna widened his eyes in disbelief. "There is no way I'm doin' it with him! It's so disgusting and unhygienic too!"

"Umm... Ragna? Do you want to do it with me tonight, then?" Said Noel in a soft and slightly seductive voice.

Ragna felt his heart skip a beat. Noel asking to do it with him? It is not proper at all... right? But then, her lips are just so inviting... Her pink, wet, partly opened lips are just perfect! Maybe he will just give in to his desires and –

"NO!" Ragna shouted. "Just what the hell is wrong with you guys? Talking about doing something like it so casually? Are you out of your mind? And don't get me started there, Jin, cause I'm gonna kick your ass so hard for screwing around with so many girls! You don't have any moral sense at all!"

Everyone fell silent at Ragna's words, eyeing each other anxiously.

"Hmm... Brother. Don't tell me you are actually jealous..." Jin was the first to break the silence, in an unexpected way however.

"You little son of a –" Ragna almost exploded with anger. But then, he had to agree in shame that Jin was actually right.

"Calm down, you two!" Noel tried to separate the brothers. "Why don't we just sit down and talk it through? Everyone is looking at us..."

Panting after his rant, Ragna reluctantly settled in the chair opposite to Jin. That chick is right though, no point in making it more embarrassing than it already is.

"Just to confirm, Ragna the Bloodedge, you hadn't ever done it with Jin, right?" Tsubaki said, staring at Ragna intensely.

"Sigh... How many times do I have to repeat myself? No. A thousand times no! I never did it with Jin, never did shit with no one!"

"You never did it... with anyone?" Asked Noel innocently. "You are missing out an awfully great part of your life, Ragna."

Ragna blushed fervently. Discussing such issue calmly in indoor voices is no less embarrassing than shouting it out loud. And taking a jab from Noel for having no experience... shit, this sucks so much. For the first time in his life he wished he had taken time to get himself a girlfriend.

"I think he had done it though, Noel. Maybe he did it all by his lonesome..." Tsubaki tilted her head and gave Ragna a look of sympathy.

"All by my lonesome...? How is that even possi –"

"Oh my god, Ragna... Doing it alone is bad for your health!" Noel exclaimed with concern.

"I have to concur with the lieutenant, as much as I hate to admit." Jin said with a look of contempt. "Even if you like that... chunk of meat... that much, brother, doing that alone too frequently is not good to your health and psyche."

"Hold it guys! I never said I did it alone –"

"But hey! The problem is solved! With Ragna here, I can totally do it with him while Tsubaki and Jin can do it together as well!" Noel suggested excitedly.

Ragna placed his hand on his forehead and started to massage his temples. He didn't give a fucking damn about this shit anymore. If Noel insists, he might as well just accept it and get some badly needed experience. Maybe this is how the world actually works nowadays... It's just him who is completely out of touch. Yeah, maybe...

"...and that settles it. You alright on this, Ragna?" A pat on his shoulder startled Ragna. Looking up from his trance, Noel is looking at him, sporting a wide grin from ear to ear. Seems that she is asking him for some sort of agreement. He managed to give a weak nod.

"Great! As it's your first time doing it, Ragna, there is no need for you to pay up. I will treat you, kindly..." Normally Ragna would bark back if anyone says something this suggestive to him. But now... all he could manage is let out a soft groan, as Noel leaned closer and closer to his face... He closed his eyes, ready to savor the moment...

"Hmm... Waitress? Can we have two Supersize Special Succulent Homemade Meat Buns please? Yes, thank you very much!"

Huh...?

... What in hell did she just said?

His eyes snapped open, Ragna gave a puzzled look to the three persons who were so into indecent stuff a while earlier.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Hmm? Noel just ordered two meat buns for all of us..." Tsubaki said plainly.

"No, no, no! I mean just what do meat buns have to do with French kisses?"

"... French kisses?"

Six eyes – seven if you count the one on Tsubaki's hat – turned to Ragna at the same time.

"..." The silence was unnerving. Ragna pondered why they all look so surprised... Wait, that can't be...

"...You thought we were talking about having French kisses all along?" A flustered Tsubaki said, eyes wide open.

"Eeeek! Why is your mind so filthy, Ragna!" Noel squealed.

"Wow. Never thought brother would think of kisses while we are talking about sharing a meat bun! Maybe we should really do 'it', brother? Ahahahaha!"

"My, my. You are such a lowly being, Ragna. Your horrid way of thinking disgusts me." Rachel, her meat bun take-away in hand, joined in the insults. "Indeed, did you ever put anything worthy in that bag in your head that in no way qualifies as a brain? Anything related to your lust and basic desires do not count, lest I forget to remind you."

"Yes, princess. Ragna is the worst!" Gii and Nago chanted.

Ragna hung his head in shame. There is simply no way to get out of this. This shit is surely going to scar him for life. How much he wished that there is a hole right there so he can get away from them all... Or maybe everything will disappear if he closes his eyes... yeah, he will do just that.

"Ragna the Bloodedge. In the name of the NOL, you are officially under arrest for the offense of public sexual harassment!" Noel and Tsubaki began to summon their weapons.

"...Whyyyyy always MEEEEEEEEE?" Ragna yelled as he sprinted down the street of Orient Town, with the two NOL girls in pursuit.

"Ufufufu. This has turned out to be quite entertaining indeed." Rachel chuckled as she watched the ruckus from afar, her favorite teacup in hand. "Dirty as Ragna's mind is, I do believe yours are even more so. Am I correct?"

* * *

Tadaa! _Triple Entendre!_ Take that!


End file.
